


Seeing new faces

by JuliaHelman101



Series: we're going under [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101
Summary: Watched episode 5 of series 11 and this gave me some inspiration. What would happen if Umbreen finally met the Doctor- with Yaz having a gay panic, and the Khan family being completely oblivious. Thasmin at the end!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: we're going under [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Seeing new faces

“Yaz! I haven’t seen you in so long.” Umbreem exclaimed, beckoning her granddaughter over as Yaz gave her a warming hug.

“Yeah just been a bit busy that’s all.”

“Are you ok? You seem a little flustered and that’s just not my eyesight I’m not blind yet.”

Yaz smiled as innocently as she could. Flustered was an understatement as the Doctor would say, and _oh boy the Doctor._ The very same Doctor that had led them into a chocolate factory only for the chocolate to have been drugged by an alien which then decided to chase them round the factory for an hour leaving Yaz to realise that she had to get home for tea. Because of course the chocolate factory was in modern day England and Najia had called her on her chocolate covered phone to make sure she was coming on time for once instead of ten minutes late smelling like soil. At least, if you ignored the knotted hair, red cheeks and heavy panting, Yaz didn’t smell like soil.

“Mum let her be.” Najia called out but Umbreen sniggered a little- stubborn, that’s where Yaz got it from.

“Honestly it’s fine Nani, I’ve just had a long day at work.”

“Work? But you’re not in your uniform?”

“Uncover work it’s dead special so I have to act normal.” Yaz gritted her teeth, she thought that being with the Doctor she would have picked up some good lying traits but hey ho she was still as bad. Her mind aimlessly drifted to the idea of what would actually happen if she was _with_ the Doctor… Oh boy that sent shivers down her spine.

“That’s weird then.” Ummbreen said, a smile taunting her lips and her words too smug for Yaz’s good. “Your Mum said you don’t work on Saturdays.”

“Busted.” Sonya called melodically, Yaz shot her a look as her sister walked into the dining room her face glued to her phone.

“Let her be, like Yaz said she’s been busy.” Hakim chided, walking in with a hot dish placing it on the table. Yaz’s cheeks grew a little darker- now her Dad was sounding smug- what was going on with her family?

“Whys that then?” Umbreen asked, though Yaz bet she already knew- given that the glances between her grandmother and her mum grew increasingly as Najia entered the room with all the knives as forks grinning.

“She’s got a girlfriend.” Sonya muttered smirking slightly as she joined the dinner table and Yaz wished then right now she had been shot by a Dalek.

“I do not.”

“You so do sis and you can’t change our minds.”

“Wait. We?” Yaz spluttered, she had taken her usual seat around the table as everyone had naturally gravitated towards the food, and now the woman was staring at her caught out family. None of them looked at Yaz in the eyes and Yaz folded her arms defiantly.

Najia was first to break the silence with a little cough as she placed the last of the spoons on the table. “Love, we really approve of the Doctor. Weird she may be but-“

“Whoa whoa whoa me and the Doctor aren’t together.”

“A doctor is she?” Umbreen questioned and gave her daughter a look that Yaz couldn’t decode. Yaz realised she was walking on thin territory- did she remember the Doctor? Did she have any idea of what had happened in the past? All eyes stared at Yaz so she took a gulp of fresh air.

“She’s something of a doctor yeah.”

“So she is your girlfriend then.”

“Shut up Sonya.”

“What’s she like?”

“Normal.” Yaz quickly said. Damn that was the worst word to ever describe her but no one can forget the Doctor- even if it had been 70 years Yaz knew that there was only one person like the Doctor so by making the Doctor as plain as boring as she could be was her best chance of Umbreen not catching on. Sadly her entire family was there and they had seen the Doctor in action.

“She’s far from normal love.” Najia laughed, she shook her head as she loaded rice onto her plate.

“Ok well normal-ish.”

“Jog on, you sure we’re talking about the same doctor here?” Sonya shot back rolling her eyes. Hakim could see the embarrassment rise in Yaz and he felt empathy- he knew what first love was like, and if his daughter was going through that rollercoaster of emotions he was going to protect her.

“Now now ladies, Yaz can think of whatever she likes of the Doctor. It’s not everyday you find the one.” Hakim stole a glance at his wife and they smiled together, like teenagers hiding their relationship. Yaz groaned- her dad was making this way way _way_ worse.

“So she is a doctor and she calls herself the doctor or does she have a name?” Umbreen asked, innocently passing Yaz the curry.

“She has a name obviously, I’ve said it loads of times.”

“No you haven’t.” All three of the resisdents of the Khan family shout at once in perfect harmony. Yaz sunk into her chair- she really was digging herself a very large and quite deep hole.

“Well she’s called Jo, er Jo Smith.” Yaz stumbled with her words and she practically slammed the curry pot down onto the table, everyone was trying to hold in their mirth. Although Yaz knew it was unfair on her behalf but she was going to kill the Doctor.

“Your Mum says you two travel a lot?”

“Yeah just here and there.”

“Travelling must be nice.” Umbreen smiled at Yaz, her eyes glistening with understanding, with knowledge like she saw Yaz the same age as her. Yaz gulped- did her Nani recognise her? Surely not. Though maybe she was starting to- putting Doctor, weird, travelling and Yaz’s face together really was giving her Nani a good picture of August 1947.

“She goes to all sorts of places tell her love.” Hakim boasted, she could feel the tension- like her grandmother was getting closer and closer to the truth.

“Maybe another time eh?”

“We have all the time in the world love.”

Umbreens comment nearly made Yaz choke on her cauliflower. “Sorry it’s a bit spicy.”

“That’s if you actually manage you pin her down for five seconds. I don’t know what it is with Yaz and blondes but she gets so obsessed over them.” Sonya said, back to her phone and Yaz closed her eyes. Operation don’t describe the doctor was now going the complete opposite way. Umbreen raised an eyebrow and then frowned, lost in thought suddenly.

“Leave your sister alone.” Najia warned, shaking her head.

“Nothing wrong with a blonde haired woman Sonya, a blonde woman once changed my life. Authenticated my wedding in fact.”

All yaz could hear was the clatter of knives and forks. Maybe a dalek was round the corner because if so Yaz would have been off in a heartbeat.

“No way. A woman doing it in the olden times?”

Yaz sniggered, her sisters lack of historical knowledge for her own heritage astounded her sometimes.

“Don’t be surprised, anything is possible.”

Then by all the clichés in the world there was a loud thud on the door. Yaz jumped up about to announce that she would get the door to excuse herself out of this unholy predicament but Najia was already on it, opening and greeting the people by the doorway, who were shivering and eagerly accepting the invitation of staying in the warmth. Yaz thought she couldn’t sink any less into her chair.

Ryan and Graham.

“You alright Yaaaa- hey Yaz’s nan.” Ryan uttered, his face went a little pale at the realisation he had just done something the doctor wouldn’t be happy about. Yaz was refusing to even look at her family in the eye as everyone had returned to their seats and watching the scene play out.

“What is it? Is Jo okay?” Yaz said, and the two boys gave her a confused look. Graham lip mimed ‘Jo’ but damn it was hard having a secret conversation with everyone staring at them. Eventually after lots of suspicious glares and overt secret conversations, they tried, bless them, tried to act like undercover spies- and look how that turned out last time…

“Ah yes Jo is fine. She was just telling you that she got your phone fixed.” Graham said.

“Good so I will see you guys tomorrow then yes?” Yaz asked slowly, giving the hint for the boys to get out of her house before it got anymore awkward- luckily they took the hint.

“I’ll let Jo know you’ll see us tomorrow at 8 outside your flat then.” Ryan clarified nodding slowly.

“Who’s Jo? Ooooh what’s that smell? Is it curry? I love curry last time I had curry was in- oh hey fam, extended fam!”

Yaz let her head drop into her hands as the Doctor skipped in with a smile on her face, she stared at Yaz and then Ryan before looking for any clues at Graham. She got none.

“Somethings bad isn’t it. You’re all staring like that. Yaz have I done something wrong.” The Doctor said, panic in her voice as Yaz refused to look at her. Ryan elbowed the Doctor to the dining room table, where the four other Khans were sat watching- especially Umbreen. Umbreens mouth as shut tight, lips thinning, her eyes squinting. The Doctor couldn’t help but think how amazing it was to see Yaz’s grandmother after all these years again, how much she had aged but her eyes still glistened like the sun. Or was the glistening just emotion? Anger? Shock? Realisation? Oh….

“Hey everyone.” The Doctor casually said, flicking her hair back a little making Ryan and Graham giggle like school kids.

“You’re the Doctor.” Umbreen stated, her voice husky and thick with sentiment.

“That’s my name don’t wear it out.”

“You are the Doctor.” Umbreen stood up, and Najia rushed to her mothers side, baffled by what was happening. Umbreen swatted her daughter away as she shuffled closer to the Doctor, as the Doctor rushed to Yaz’s Nani side before being enveloped by the small woman who still smet of flowers to this day. Yaz watched in shock her mouth hanging open a little- this was not what she has expected, but she wasn’t complaining- no one was.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Umbreen cried, letting all the emotions and memories come back to her. “Of course it had to be you and my Yaz, of course.”

“What’s going on? You two have met each other before?” Najia interjected, bewildered and she gave Yaz a ‘lets talk about this ASAP’ look. Yaz didn’t know what she was more afraid of at that moment in time- Umbreen or Najia.

“This is the woman who made me become the first woman to be married in Pakistan.” Umbreen cried, making the Doctor cry of course, as Graham and Ryan watched with joy at the moment between her and the doctor. However the Khans stood there, speechless.

“You wanna go the the chippy? I don’t fancy watching the real housewives of Sheffield come alive in front of us tonight.” Graham muttered to Ryan.

“I’ve already put on my shoes, lets go.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Time travelling? Aliens? What were you thinking?” Najia hissed in the kitchen as her and Yaz were washing up. The Doctor had explained everything- and being the Doctor- she basically said every single thing possible, which had taken three hours non stop of her talking to get to the point of how she and Yaz had met Umbreen in the first place in 1947.

“Oh give it a rest Mum you said you approved of her a second ago.”

“That’s because I didn’t know she was whisking my daughter away on exploding planets!”

“It was one time, and the Doctor saved us all. She doesn’t force me, she’s saved me. Remember three years ago? Look where I am now, I wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t of her.”

Najia’s face softened in the setting of the sun through the window. She couldn’t argue with her daughter- mere three years ago Yaz was in a dark spiral of depression, aching and screaming in emotional pain with no escape. Najia had never felt so helpless watching her baby in pain and now Yaz was full with life, she was confident, happy- alive. She owed the Doctor that.

“The Doctor doesn’t just saves planets, and does life changing things. She changes the worlds of others- people like me, and I get to see it. She gives me hope, love.” Yaz’s voice broke, all her energy gone as she finishes drying up the last plate. There’s a comfortable silence between the pair, and Najia smiles softly, understanding fully how much the Doctor has healed her daughters hearts.

“I trust you love. I trust the Doctor too. You remind me of myself when I first met your father, nothing can stop love like that.”

Her mothers words burn Yaz’s mind. Love? Yaz by that point had given up on trying to convince her family that her and the Doctor weren’t an item. There had been many snide comments from Sonya and even Hakim about her and the Doctor this evening as the Doctor ate most of the leftover curry, and the Doctor hadn’t even battered an eyelid. Though it was the Doctor and social cues were still something that needed a little bit more work.

Yaz was never going to deny how much she was in love with the Doctor, she just never thought that the Doctor could be in love with her. Her impossible Doctor doing the impossible- it wouldn’t make sense.

“I’ve only ever had love like that with two other people, and yes both weren’t pretty but it was worth it. “ The Doctor said, leaning by the doorway and Yaz wondered how long she had been standing there for as she was lost in the trenches of her soul. The Doctor looked shy, a little nervous? She was fumbling with her hands as Umbreen was watching in a distance, finally finished with talking to the Doctor. Yaz guessed it was about her because the Doctor had never seemed so anxious around her, and never so forward. “I’ve only ever loved one human in my entire lifetimes. But that was an old me, they’re with me but they don’t define me. I don’t need the past like I need you Yasmin Khan.”

“Doct-“

“I’ve never loved a human or alien as much as you, because I would risk the universe and time breaking down for you. I cant ever have a universe without you Yaz because you are my universe.” The Doctors eyes were wide, sweat trickling down her forehead as Najia and Umbreen watched knowingly, hearts swelling with pride that the Doctor had actually made a first step. Yaz was frozen on the stop, but her mouth was stretched out like the clouds dancing in the sky. Everyone else seemed to float away into nothingness and all she could see was the Doctor.

“Well say something here Yaz, did I say something stupid again?” The Doctor asked confused that it has been five minutes and no response from the human. Her hearts were hammering inside her chest like they were practising each song from ACDC, and the Doctor was feeling lightheaded- nervousness swarming around her as it engulfed her body. She couldn’t lose Yaz- her Yaz. The Doctor never made risks like this but here she was-

Kissing Yasmin Khan. Yaz had rushed to her, snapping out of her trance and pulling the Doctor close, resting her hands on the marbled features of the Doctors rosy cheeks. The Doctor melted into the kiss, humming with contentment- it was gentle yet needy, firey yet cold and the Doctor at that point decided she will always go back to this point in time whenever shes bored so she can kidnap the other doctor and kiss Yaz all over again in her place for eternity.

Minutes, days, hours, seconds flew by they didn’t notice. But when they broke away, hands entwined into each other like lace, both Umbreen and Najia were no longer in the kitchen. Breathless and panting, no words were needed. They gazed at each other before heads dived in together for round two… 


End file.
